darkefandomcom-20200215-history
James
Close friend of the members of Gongshow:Gaiden, and apparent willing low-level Planeswalker from Origin Earth. Currently believed to be traveling with a group of planeswalkers on an airship according to a pub owner in The Land of Oz. Origin Earth Originally from Origin Earth, James lived with Benjamin and Steven in an apartment on the 11th floor. Sometime while Topher, Chris, Steven, and Mark were out driving to Dairy Queen to get Jeanette a cake, James vanished. James' Save Point It is believed that the Save Point in James' room that he had only joked about existing for several years manifested into reality shortly before their world was destroyed. However, instead of functioning as a Save Point as in Roleplaying games, the mechanism conversely became a gateway of sorts, and after grabbing a few supplies, James willingly entered. Is it possible that by whatever power allowed it to transfer James outward was the same that allowed the Rat King and Deekin inward? Even if so, what caused it to explode, pulling the remaining members of Gongshow:Gaiden to their training worlds? Ivalice James' Letter left in Oz indicated that James spent a couple of weeks in the Final Fantasy land of Ivalice before being pulled to Oz. During this time, he was unable to manifest magical power. Land of Oz His letter also indicated that after being pulled to Oz, James wandered to the nearest town. After a few hours of waiting, Kendric and Nathan arrived, having been pulled to the exact same location. James walked to the place the arrived, and marked it with a circle, an arrow, and his bokken. Arriving back in town, James, Nathan, and Kendric discussed briefly the possibilities of what had happened and why. But, before they could get too deeply into it all, an undescribed planeswalker arrived looking for a couple of assistants. Kendric and Nathan left with this person, and James stayed, opting to wait and see if anyone else of his friends would arrive. According to the pub owner in town, James became a busboy and dishwasher for the pub, and worked for a few days before beginning to lose hope on anyone else coming. When he heard rumour of some "offworlders" he left a note for either Steven or Benjamin, his roommates, and left to join up with whoever he would find. Upon reaching the next town, he is said to have joined up with the crew of an airship, four males described only as a pirate, a blue elf, a little boy, and a cloaked man. Where he is now is up for debate. Appearance and Abilities According to the letter, James seemed to believe that he (and others from their world) were incapable of learning magic. James is somewhat proficient at picking locks, and has a set of tools for this purpose. James once carried a bokken practice sword, though that he left behind as a pointer as to his whereabouts in Oz. He also owns a Buster Sword and a set of Katanas, though whether he carried those with him out of Origin Earth is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Ally Characters